Happy Birthday Ren
by animefreak103
Summary: It's Ren's birthday, and Yoh has decided to give him the best gift of all... YohRen YAOI


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, any of the characters, or Gibby's. It would be freakin' awesome if I did.

"Happy Birthday Ren"

Ren looked up as the phone rang out in the empty apartment.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Ren! It's Yoh."

"What do you want?"

"Mou, so mean! Anyways, I know that it's your birthday on Saturday, so I'm going to take you out! Somewhere nice! However, if you could arrange for your limo driver to come pick us up…." Yoh sounded slightly sheepish.

Ren's heart hammered in his chest. Was this like a date? "Sure," he replied, trying to affect a bored air. It wouldn't have worked if Yoh was standing next to him.

"Great! Do you want to come here at 7:30 and be there by 8:00?"

"Alright. We are we going?"

"Un-unh! That's a surprise! Just dress up nicely, okay? See you Saturday!" Yoh said cheerily as he hung up the phone. Ren slowly put down his receiver before dashing to his closet. Realizing his actions, he checked himself and told himself that he was only going to wear his best clothes so that he wouldn't embarrass himself, at wherever they were going. It was obviously a lie, and the deep blush on his face would have betrayed him, if someone had been in the apartment.

Yoh hung up the phone, humming softly to himself. He had been a little surprised but immensely pleased when Ren said yes. Now he just had to tell Ren how he felt about him. He smiled softly. Everything would work out.

Yoh was somehow able to speak when he opened the door to reveal Ren on his doorstep, looking gorgeous in black Chinese pants and a long purple Chinese dress shirt that matched his hair. "Hey Ren. You look great!" Ren in turn managed to hold his blush when Yoh opened the door to reveal himself in a black suit and tie getup. 'Yoh in a suit… drool'. 'Baka!' he mentally hit himself. "Thanks. You too." Both boys looked away for a moment, slightly embarrassed, both Yoh mentally shook himself and grabbed Ren's arm, leading him back to the limo. "We have to leave if we want to make our reservations." He turned at smiled at Ren, causing his heart to pick up speed. Ren knew that it would be a night he would never forget.

They arrived at the restaurant, Gibby's. (A/N: Sorry, don't know any restaurants in Japan!"). Very classy. Yoh and Ren walked in, while the limo driver decided to head off to do… whatever, while he waited for the two boys. "Reservation for 2, the Asakura party, please," said Yoh to the person operating the desk. "Right this way please," she said, picking up two menus and walking over to a table that was close to the dance floor.

Yoh took Ren's hand and led him to the dance floor, ignoring the other's protests. Yoh turned to him and said "Ren, I've never seen you dance! Please? You don't know anyone here, and anyways, it's your birthday! You can do whatever you want!" At Yoh's puppy eyes, Ren caved and stepped onto the dance just as "Never Had a Dream Come True" came on. "A slow song! Dance with me Ren!"

With much blushing and stammering on Ren's part, Yoh managed to move them onto the floor and get them into the dance position. Ren finally stopped trying to get away and relaxed, resigned to the fact that he would have to dance.

Yoh eyed the distance between them distastefully. Two other people could fit between them! Suddenly his eyes were lit with a mischievous glint. He led the dance, and each time he turned them around, he pulled Ren a tiny bit closer to his body.

Ren watched the shrinking distance between, panicking, and the same time wishing for Yoh to pull his body against his own. To be pressed against Yoh… the thought alone was heavenly.

Finally, they were touching. Yoh sighed in bliss, even though he felt Ren's body tremble lightly at this new contact. "It's alright Ren," Yoh whispered in his ear. "Trust me." Ren couldn't help but believe him, and slowly allowed his head to rest on Yoh's shoulder, giving himself over to the gentle embrace in which Yoh held him. "This feels so right…." Ren stopped, horrified that he had let that slip out, as he felt Yoh pulling away from him slightly. "Ren…," "Yoh, I didn't…!" He was stopped as Yoh held a finger up to his lips. "Happy Birthday Ren," Yoh whispered and then Ren felt his lips captured by Yoh's soft mouth. He gave a slight start, and then pushed back slightly, putting all of his love for Yoh into his… _their_… first kiss.

"Wo ai ni, Yoh."

"Aishiteru, Ren."

THE END

A/N: I may update this story, make it better, add a sequel, I don't know. I'll see how things go. This is my first story, so please review!


End file.
